galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Med Central
Med Central Union Star System - Upward Sector Milkyway Galaxy Star Data Type M5 V Red Dwarf - (Currently undergoing Wurgus stabilization procedure) Radius 2.66 x 105 km (0.38 x sol) Mass 5.18 x 1029 kg (0.26 x sol) Temperature 2700 K Luminosity 1.57 x 1025 W (0.04 x sol) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- At no time in the known history of the known Universe has there been anything comparable; Med Central is an entire Solar System dedicated to medicine and health. All 12 planets and six moons as well as two Gigamon Stations are utilized and populated with medical facilities of virtually any kind , providing health and medical services to virtually any known life form. The entire System is under Union Science Council – Union Health control. The System is centrally administrated from Hippocrates and centrally represented by a System Administrator ( Surgeon General of the Union) The Hospital Ship Fleet Command is located on Yegorov Planet. The planets are named after famous physicians. The System is intensivley developed and all planets and destinations are connected via TransMatter Tunnels and System Trams. Yegorov, Planet Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 2.21 x 107 km (0.15 AU) Period 9.71 x 102 hours (0.11 earth years) Gravity 14.24 m/s2 (1.46 x earth) Avicenna,Planet *Planet type Rock *Tidally Locked 1 Face *Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star 6.7E+007 KM 0.447 AU *Mass 1.4E+022Kg 0.002 Earth masses * *Surface gravity 128.1 cm/sec2 0.13 Earth gees *Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres *Surface temperature 128.2° Celcius *262.8° Fahrenheit +114.2° C Earth temperature *+205.6° F Earth temperature Category:Planets Hippocrates, Planet Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 3.79 x 107 km (0.25 AU) Period 2.18 x 103 hours (0.25 earth years) Physics Large iron/silicate Gravity 12.72 m/s2 (1.30 x earth) Hydrosphere 47 % water, 48 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Wormius, Planet Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 5.63 x 107 km (0.38 AU) Period 3.95 x 103 hours (0.45 earth years) Gravity 5.86 m/s2 (0.60 x earth) Osler, Planet Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 9.30 x 107 km (0.62 AU) Period 8.39 x 103 hours (0.96 earth years) Gravity 6.61 m/s2 (0.68 x earth) Marcus Tilibus Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 1.53 x 108 km (1.02 AU) Period 1.76 x 104 hours (2.02 earth years) Gravity 15.91 m/s2 (1.63 x earth) Special Planetary rings Wubb Salkes Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 2.96 x 108 km (1.98 AU) Period 4.77 x 104 hours (5.46 earth years) Gravity 1.84 m/s2 (0.19 x earth) Pilyan, Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 5.65 x 108 km (3.78 AU) Period 1.26 x 105 hours (14.38 earth years) Gravity 5.67 m/s2 (0.58 x earth) Joseph Lister Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 1.16 x 109 km (7.76 AU) Period 3.70 x 105 hours (42.35 earth years) Gravity 11.41 m/s2 (1.17 x earth) Special Electromagnetic storms Robert Koch Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 2.25 x 109 km (15.04 AU) Period 9.99 x 105 hours (114.25 earth years) Gravity 5.82 m/s2 (0.60 x earth) Special 2 small moons Carl Jung Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 4.63 x 109 km (30.95 AU) Period 2.95 x 106 hours (337.20 earth years) Gravity 16.68 m/s2 (1.71 x earth) Pierre Fauchard Planet Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 9.80 x 109 km (65.53 AU) Period 9.08 x 106 hours (1038.93 earth years) Gravity 9.81 m/s2 (1.00 x earth) Special Planetary rings Garcia de Orta Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 1.69 x 1010 km (112.83 AU) Period 2.05 x 107 hours (2347.54 earth years) Gravity 9.58 m/s2 (0.98 x earth) MOONS *Vet *Phys *Ment *Phar *Aphoteke *Psy Stations *PARAMED Station *Station Blackwell Category:Solar Systems